


The Returned

by Oreocat155338



Series: The Returned [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (hint hint), Backstory for something I'm working on, Backstory for the Sith Order, Death isn't permanent, Gen, Jedi used to live twice, Maybe they still could?, Other, Sooner or Later, Story time kids, Why the Jedi burn their dead, more to come - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "Back before the days of Master Yoda, back before the first Sith was the first Sith, Jedi used to live twice."An explanation of the occurance of the Returned, as explained by an unknown Jedi to Obi-Wan Kenobi and his classmates.





	The Returned

"Back before the days of Master Yoda, back before the first Sith was the first Sith, Jedi used to live twice. 

  
"The dead who Returned were never quite how they were when they died - often friends could not reconcile the differences and friendships ended - while the texts never agree what the dead paid for the chance to Return, they always agree that the Jedi always came back closer to the Dark side of the Force.

  
"And then one Jedi decided to test the limits - how many times could he die before the Force stopped bringing him back?

  
"So he died once. He died a second time, ignoring all attempts to stop him. When he Returned the second time, he was shrouded in the Dark Side of the Force, and no longer cared for his fellow Jedi - only the pursuit of power - and the Jedi tried to help him.

  
"But as he healed, the Dark Side whispered in his mind, and his eyes slowly turned what we now call a sithly yellow. After he had healed, he attempted to eridicate the Jedi - recruiting many Returned Jedi through their darkness.

  
"And they nearly succeeded. Their failure led them to form the Sith Order. Over the centuries - the millennia - they have tried and tried to eradicate the Jedi - we stand for peace, knowledge, Justice, and they for power. We are two polar opposites with no chance of co-existing.

  
"And as time past, every Jedi who became a Sith - without fail - would have been a Returned Jedi.

  
"Now, this is not to say that all Returned Jedi became Sith, but as time passed, the Jedi Order decided collectively that this had to stop. It took time to come up with a solution, but come up with a solution they did.

  
"And that, dear children, is why the Jedi now burn the bodies of their dead."

 

"And, before I open this up for questions, I would like to say that the youngest we the records show a Jedi Returning is a Padawan, and that was back during the early days of the Order.

  
"Now, any questions?"


End file.
